Seigaku Prom
by rusie-chan
Summary: Do you want to go in the Seigaku Prom? Then go in get a ticket! First come First serve! Bad summaries inside.
1. Decision

**I do not own this anime. If I do then I'll be G.L.A.D!**

**This fic is all about RyoSaku. This is for all the fans of them!**

**I SUCK AT SUMMARIES……….!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Decision**_

All of the students in the Seigaku Middle school were excited for the grand day of their life, the Seigaku Prominate and banners were scattered.

_SEIGAKU PROMINATE_

_Everyone was invited_

_Tickets will be sold in ticket booth_

_So hurry!_

_First come, first serve!_

_No ticket, no entry_

But all the tickets were sold out.

Sakuno, on the other hand is walking along the corridor and going to the music club. As she walked, all of the students were fascinated on her.

She's popular. Why?

(1) She's innocently beautiful. Her hair was no longer in braided hair. It was in high ponytail.

(2) Smart and athletic (_A/N: is she athletic?_)

(3) Leader of the music club and last;

(4) Composer

Yes, her music had won many prizes, awards, medals, and trophies in every contest she joined. That's why students titled her _"Princess of all music"_

She enters the music club room.

"Ohayou" she greeted

"Ohayou" her members replied

"Here, this is the last music I composed. You can practice it now. Besides, you have finished the first music will used in the prom" she gave the music sheet.

"Great! This is another great music!" Yukino, the vice leader of their club.

"Arigatou" Sakuno smiled

"Well, we will just Xerox this, to have our own copy" Yukino said. Sakuno agreed.

"Hey! Sakuno-san, do you have a formal dress to use in prom?" Kyo asked her, who used drum.

"Nope. I will not attend in the prom" she answered

They were shocked.

"Nani? But all of the students especially boys were expecting you to attend in the prom!" Mutsumi exclaimed who used violin.

"Nande?" Keiko wondered, who used flute.

"Well, I don't have any dress to wear. Besides, I'm not interested on any prom or party will held on our school"

"But, It's once in a lifetime. It will never happen again" Hiro, who used guitar.

"Sakuno-san, onegai… go in the prom. It wil never be enjoyable if your not there" Akira, who used piano.

Sakuno smiled, a fragile smiled. "Gomen minna, but I have my music class on that day besides, I will have my mini concert on that day also."

"You can canceled it" Kentaro, who used trumphet.

"I can't…"

:"Sakuno-san…" Yukino said

"Gomennasai" she bowed and left.

"I'm expecting that she's beautiful on that day" Akira comment

"Me too. But it's her decision, just respect it" Yukino agree

They sighed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile…

Sakuno is going ahead on her classroom. She stopped. She watched the players in their tennis club for boys. There is Ryoma, playing with Momo. She sighed. They're now in 2nd year and Ryoma became taller and more attractive than ever. And all of the girls have a crush on him. Sighed again. She wanted to go in the prom. But the problem is… she want Ryoma to be her partner and she can't do because she heard one day on Ryoma's lips…

_FLASHBACK_

_Momo, Eiji and Ryoma were on the back of school, washing their faces. Meanwhile, Sakuno is on their feeding the birds when she heard Eiji._

_"Neh ochibi, do you have a partner in the prom?" Eiji asked_

_Ryoma looked on Eiji._

_"Saa… I don't like. It's boring! I want to rest in my house, playing tennis with oyaji"_

_"Oh my Echizen! You KJ you know? It's once in a lifetime and you will meet beautiful girls in prom" Momo said_

_"Not me, I'll not attend on that prom, period!" and he left._

_While Sakuno was shocked when she heard that. She can't take the pressure she left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sighed again. She was shocked when someone hugged her. "Hello Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka greeted her.

"Oh it's you, hello too" she replied

"I hope Ryoma-sama will attend in the prom" Tomoka looked on Ryoma.

Sakuno smile sadly

"Maybe…" She said

Tomoka sighed. "Do you really not want to go in the prom"

Sakuno smiled. Tomoka know that she didn't want to go in the prom.

"It's final. Gomen Tomo-chan, I have to go" and she left.

"Sakuno-chan!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile…

ryoma nd Momo were finished playing. He drinked his favorite drinks, PONTA. Then he saw Sakuno. He remembered Momo said last time.

_"You will meet beautiful girls…"_

_Beautiful girls…_ he thought.

"Neh ochibi! Why you're looking on Ryuuzaki-san?" Eiji asked

"M-me?" Ryoma was shocked

"Hai! Hey… don't tell me…" he grinned

"I-it's not what you thinked!" He hurriedly looked away, blushing.

"Eiji hugged him tightly. "Nya1 'chibi is growing up now!" he exclaimed.

"N-neh… E-eiji-s-sempai, I-I c-can't b-breath…"

**TBC…**

**Yay! The first chapter was finished! Hope you liked it. Did my grammar sucks? Please review I need that! There's a lot more!**

**:-D**


	2. Confused

**Hello there people! Here's another chapter. Sorry for long updating I have so many works to do I can't write story on this anime. But, hope you guys like my story. DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME!**

**I. S.U.C.K A.T. M.Y S.U.M.M.A.R.I.E.S**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Confused**_

He waked up when Karupin jumped on him.

"Hey…"

"Meow…"

"karupin…"

"Meow…"

He sighed. He looked on the calendar. It's Wednesday now, 3 days to go before the prom day. He looked on karupin. The truth is, he wanted to attend in the prom. But, he's afraid.

Afraid that Sakuno would not go in the prom,

That sakuno would danced with other boy,

That Sakuno would reject him.

Sighed again.

His formal attire is ready. He remembered her mother was excited when she knows they would have a prom.

Then he goes to the school.

5:00 in the afternoon, and all of the students were gone. In his way, Ryoma saw Sakuno and she also saw him. Sakuno was buying a Ponta in the vending machine. "Do you want?" she offered him.

"Okay"

"Here" she gave a grape ponta.

"Arigatou"

They walked. On the way, they were quiet. Shyness comes over them.

"A-ano… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno broke the silence.

"Nani?"

"e-eto… i-if you will attend on the prom this Sunday…"

"Nande?" he looked on her.

"N-nothing, just a-asking"

Silenced…

"It's okay if you will not answer it."

"I will attend in the prom" he said even if his wondering why he said that. It just came out from his mouth.

Sakuno stopped walking, Ryoma wondered.

"You will?" she can't believe.

"H-hai…" in a low voice

"Oh…"

"You?"

"Gomen Ryoma-kun, I have to go" she bow and called a taxi then ride.

"m-matte!" he shouted. But the taxi left.

In the taxi, Sakuno was confused now. What she knows is Ryoma will not attend in the prom. Now, she didn't know if she will attend in the prom or not. She sighed, and then she arrived on her house.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch time. And Ryoma was confused the last time he talked with Sakuno. He searched on her. Then suddenly, he saw Tomoka. Bestfriend of Sakuno, who was chatting with 2 girls. He go near to them. The 2 girls saw him and they blushed. Tomoka noticed it so she turned back and she was surprised when ryoma was there.

"Can I talked to you?" he asked

"S-sure! Ryoma-sama" she blushed.

"Not here" he looked to the 2 girls. The 2 girls understand him so they left.

"Okay, what is it, Ryoma-sama?"

"a-ano, i-if Ryuuzaki-san will attend in the prom" he asked in a low voice.

Tomoka blinked, then her expression became sad.

"No…" she said

"nande?" he wondered

"Well, her reasons were nothing. She said, she has no gown to wear and she has a music class this Sunday, etc. etc. etc…"

"Is that the reasom?"

"Yeah, but I know it's not…"

Ryoma sighed.

"Arigatou, miss?"

"Tomoka-chan or Tomo-chan for short" she smiled

"arigatou Tomoka-san" he bowed and left.

"Your welcome!"

Then again, he searched om her and he couldn't find her. He searched on the rooftop, in their classroom, and lastly in the music room. As he walked. He saw the 2 memebers of the music club. He asked them.

"Do you know where Ryuuzaki-san is?"

Kyo wondered. "Nope, we didn't see her lately"

"Yeah, she even not attend our practiced" Keiko said

He sighed.

"arigatou" and he left.

_Sakuno will not attend in the prom? But why? Why, Sakuno? _He's mind was confused, really confused now.

**TBC: yah! I have finished the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it! By the way thanks for the reviews! I admit that I'm not that too good in English. But I try my best to do this story really nice. Ano… if you have read my fic 'My Cheeky Angel' well I don't know if I'll continue the story coz I don't know if I can do it anymore. Well, again REVIEW PLEASE! Need that very much!**

**P.S. Hope you understand the story… : D**


	3. Yes or no

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own PoT. Sorry for long updating so may works to do. Here's another chapter, hope you like it.**

**I SUCK AT SUMMARIES……..**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Yes or no_

It's Friday and there's no classes in Seigaku, because the school were preparing the prominate.

On the other hand, Sakuno was on her house. Again playing piano with her composed music, curious play. Suddenly, obaa-chan go near to her.

"Kirei" She commented.

Sakuno smiled and continue playing. "Tomoka-chan said to me you'll not attend in the prom"

Sakuno stopped. "Hai."

"Sakuno…"

"I will not attend"

"You will enjoy there. In my teenage years I never experienced that so you can go, enjoy yourself"

"Obaa-chan, you know I have lots of works to do this Sunday. And if I'll attend on that day, I have no time. Its Friday now and tomorrow is Saturday; you know its kinda socializing with other people, danced with other boys. I never find any enjoyable things on there, besides my enjoyable hobbies is playing piano and composing music…" she said and continue playing.

Sumire sighed. _I can do something else; I can do…_ she thought and left.

Sakuno stopped playing and decide to compose music, but the music sheets were consumed. "It's better to buy a pad of music sheet" she left.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile…

Ryoma was walking when he saw Sakuno and Sakuno saw him also.

They walked;

But they're quiet.

"Your friend said to me you'll not attend in the prom" he said harshly.

"Tomoka-chan said to you?" she wondered.

"It's none of your business, tell me why you'll not attend on the prom?!" his tone was higher now/

"W-well, you know I have no—"

"No dress, you have you music class. You know it's a nothing less reason!" he can't pretend now, his angry.

"Ryoma-kun…" she was shocked. This is the first time she saw Ryoma angry.

"Tell me Sakuno! Tell me!" for the first time, she heard Ryoam called her by her first name.

She stepped backward. "Ryoma-kun…" she got scared.

He looked on her in a tiger look.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she stuttered

He was shocked, he's out of character. "G-gomen , Ryuuzaki-san! Gomen!" he bow and run.

"Ryoma-kun!" she shouted then nodded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile….

Ryoma stopped running in front of a tree. He punched it.

_It's not in your plan that you'll scare her! It's not in your plan! Ryoma no baka! Ryoma no baka!_ He thought and punches the tree many times.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakuno has arrived in her house. "I'm home" she said and enter the house.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka shouted

"Tomo-chan? Why you're here?" She wondered. They sit.

"Neh? Why you looked so upset?"

"N-no it's not" she smiled.

"Okay. Well this." She gave a booklet of formal dress.

"What's this?"

"Well it's the design of formal dresses. And I want you to choose the best gown for me!" she explained.

"Okay" and she scanned the booklet. All of the design were beautiful but the really caught her eyes is a simple but elegant gown. While Sakuno was scanning the booklet, Tomoka was looking on her and grinned.

"Here, Tomo-chan. It fits you" she showed the design_.(A/N: I'll tell the gown next chapter)_

"Arigatou Sakuno-chan! You have a good taste!" Tomoka kissed her on cheeks and then left.

Sakuno smiled while touching the cheeks.

**TBC: Finished! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the reviews. Again review PLEASE! **


	4. The Prom I

**Here's another chapter you shouldn't miss. Sorry for long updating. Hope you like this chapter. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_The prom_

The waiting is over. It's 6:00 in the evening and the prom will start at 7:30. She sighed.

"I should take a bath" and she did. As she washes her body, her mind couldn't imagine if Ryoma will dance with other girl. When she's finished, she was drying her hair when she heard a knock.  
She wondered. "Matte!" and she opened the door and shocked.

"Hello... Sakuno-chan" Tomoka said.

Sakuno wondered when she sees her all girl members in music club is in their house.

"N-neh... w-what are you all doing here?"

"Well..." yukino grinned. And they're all grinning and giggling, giggling maniacally.

"H-hey..." she stepped backward and the others enter her room.

Then...

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! HEY, STOP IT! STOP IT WILL YOU?! CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME! OOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAIIIIIII!" she screamed

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In Echizen residence...

"Ryoma-kun, you have visitors" Nanako said. He sighed. Then two boys enter his room

"Momo-senpai? Eiji-senpai?" he was shocked.

"Neh, Echizen... If you will not attend in the prom, We can do someyhing else." Momo said, grinning.

"Yeah..." Eiji, who's grinning also.

"H-hey, what-what will you do?" he asked nervously.

"They will do something on you to attend in the prom." Rinko showed up.

"M-mother?" he wondered.

"Yeah..." and Nanjiroh showed up, who's grinning and giggling.

"O-oyaji?"

"Okay boys... get ready! AMBUSHED RYOMA ECHIZEN!" Nanjiroh shouted.

"Ay! Ay! Captain!" the 2 boys shouted, saluting Nanjiroh.

"NOW!" and they attacked Ryoma.

And..

"STOP IT, SENPAI'S! STOP IT WILL YOU! HEY! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TOUCHED ME! AAAAHHHHH! EIJI-SENPAI,  
YOUR HARRASING ME! NO! TAKE AWAY THAT THING ON ME! NO... NO... NNNNNOOOOOO!!!" he screamed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In Seishun Gakuen...

The 3 boys arrived in the school. As they walked, all the girls were lookong on them, especially Ryoma.  
Well, he was just wearing a white Tuxedo with white necktie and a rose in his left pocket chest. HE'S A PRINCE_ (A/N: I was just imagining him and i could almost faint!) _

"Nya! Ochibi, you're famous!" Eiji exclaimed on his black suit and was a cutie cute pie!

"Hehehe... well..." Momo grinned.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" a girl shouted. The trio stopped and Ryoma was surrounded by many girls. _(Almost members of Ryoma Echizen Fansclub) _

"Ryoma-sama!"

"H-hey..." Ryoma can't walk.

"Nya, ochibi! Let's go!" Eiji shouted.

W-wait for me!" and he run.

They're inside of the ballroom hall.

"Neh Echizen, nice to see you in that suit." Inui said.

"Yeah... white tuxedo." Fuji said who's giggling and was wearing a American black suit. _(A/N: And imagine how was he cute he is!) _

Ryoma sighed.

"Helloo there!" Oishi greeted them.

"Oishi-senpai!" Momo said.

"Hey Echizen, your the apple of the eye of all girls here!" Taka said.

"You noticed it also?" Fuji asked.

"Hai." Oishi said.

Ryoma just sneer.

"Oishi-senpai! Where's Kaidoh-baka?" Momo asked.

"Well--" Oishi stopped when he feels a fire aura on his back. he turned back and shocked.

"Who do you call BAKA?" Kaidoh asked.

"No other than... you" Momo grinned.

kaidoh was really mad now. "I AM NOT STUPID!" he shouted.

Momo and Ryoma looked on each other, and then grinned. They became a chibi tenipuri style.

"Viper no baka! Viper no baka!" Ryoma shouted.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Momo shouted also.

"You..." and he chased the 2 teasers.

The other just sighed,

"I see you all are enjoying this night." Sumire showed up, who's wearing a black evening gown.  
With her side, Tezuka, who's wearing a black tuxedo without eyeglasses. They noticed it.

"Nya, Tezuka! Where's your eyeglass?" Eiji asked.

"I decide not to wear it."

"Oh, I wondered..." Fuji smiled.

"Just for this night" Tezuka said.

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, just for this night."

The other girls are in love on them and their eyes are in heart shape.

"Neh, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Where's Sakuno-chan?" Kachiro asked. The 3 who's running stopped. Ryoma looked on their sensei.

"She said she will not attend."

"Nande?" Taka asked.

"I don't know but it's her decision and I respect it."

The others sighed while Ryoma just nodded.

30 minutes passed and no signs of Sakuno. Ryoma sighed. "Sakuno..." he whispered.

Oishi noticed his quietness. "His quiet, I wonder why?"

"Yeah, and he didn't even danced with other girl." Fuji said.

"On my data, 99.9 Echizen misses Ryuuzaki-san." Inui said with his little notebook.

"Do you think so?"

"It is." Tezuka said.

"Buchoo!" Momo exclaimed.

"Well, that's what love can do." Fuji said, smiling. The others agree.

**TBC: Finished! Hope you like it. Tnx for the reviews again REVIEW please! **


	5. The Prom II

**Konichiwa!!! Sorry for looooooooong updating, I can't find ways to continue this story. So many works to do! But still hope you enjoy this 2nd to the last story.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_The Prom II_

While the other students were dancing to the tune of Sakuno's composed music, Tomoka came. Katsuo see her. "Tomoka-chan!" he shouted. Tomoka gave a hand wave.

"Tomoka?" Horio asked, and when he see her, he stared. Tomoka is wearing a red cocktail dress and her hair is in high ponytail.

"kirei…" he said.

"What did you say?" Kachiro wondered.

"E-Eh! N-nothing!" he exclaimed, blushing.

"Hello there!" Tomoka greeted.

"Wow, Tomoka-chan. You look great on your gown!" Katsuo said.

"Arigatou." She smiled.

"Hello Tomoka-chan!" Sumire greeted her.

"Hello too, Ryuuzaki-sensei!" Tomoka bowed.

"Neh, Tomoka-chan, will Sakuno-chan attend today?" Kachiro asked.

Tomoka just smiled, that made them wondered.

"Oh! Where's Ryoma-sama?" when she see him, she blushed. "Oh! Ryoma-sama is surely a OHJISAMA!!!" she exclaimed.

The members of the music club came also.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

While the others are enjoying the night…

Outside of the campus, a car has stop in front of the gate of school and a lady came out from the car and goes to the ballroom hall. When she's in the gate of the hall, a man collecting the invitation cards and tickets go near to her but stop. The man stared on her. "Here." She gave the card and the ticket. The man was blushing. "C-come in…"

She's in the gate when she stops. She took a deep sigh. "Here it goes" she said and she opened the door, then enter. She walked, while she's walking, the entire students stop dancing, the music stop and the other who's just talking with each other stop and looked on her. All of them stared on her, even Ryoma rose up from the chair and stared on her.

"W-who is she?" Horio asked.

"A p-princess…" Momo said.

Tomoka smiled. "SAKUNO-CHAN!!!!" she shouted. Sakuno look on her best friend while the others are shocked.

"I-is that S-sakuno-chan?" Kachiro couldn't believe.

"Hai!" Tomoka,

Sakuno is a princess on her gown. Her hair is un-pony tailed, meaning her hair is lay down and curly style. And she has small tiny flowers on her head that's look like a hair band or a crown that would be. She's wearing a make-up that add on her exotic beauty and the gown that she chose for Tomoka, well she's wearing it. The gown is simple but elegant. The color is sky blue_.(A/N: do you watched the FMWS episode 15, where mitsuki was wearing something a semi-formal dress, I think it is. That's the gown that Sakuno is wearing at, but it is a gown_ _because it's long. Sorry for that because I'm in hurry and I couldn't describe it. GOMEN!)_ And there's a cloth that tailed on her waist and style in ribbon. And she has a ribbon on her neck and a butterfly necklace. She go near to Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan! Your so bad! You didn't wait for me!" Sakuno exclaimed in childish tone.

"Mou! Just forget it, okay?"

"Demo…"

"Forget it."

Sakuno sighed.

"Is that you, Sakuno-chan?" Kachiro asked.

"Kachiro-kun?"

"Wow, you look wonderful this night!" Horio exclaimed.

"A-arigatou…" she blushed.

Then she sees Ryoma, staring at her. She stared also, beause he's a PRINCE on his suit. And he, is also staring her 'coz she's a PRINCESS on her gown. Then they blushed and hurriedly look away on each other.

"Neh, Sakuno. Would you like to dance?" Fuji asked, smiling.

"Ah… eh… e-eto…" She shocked.

"Me too! I want to dance Ryuuzaki-san, nya!!" Eiji exclaimed.

"I want to dance her too!" Momo said.

"There's 100 percent that all of the regulars ah! I mean 8 of the regulars would dance Ryuuzaki-san" Inui said, with his little notebook.

"Hai." Oishi agreed.

"But will viper danced Ryuuzaki-san? I bet he didn't know how to dance." Momo said.

"And why do you said that?!" kaidoh asked.

"Only because it's true…"

"Hssshhh…."

"But, I didn't know how to dance. I'm afraid that I couldn't dance with her." Taka said, worried.

"Neh, you should try." Fuji said.

"Demo…"

"Neh, Taka-san here." Momo gave a racket. Taka filled by a fire aura.

"Alright! I'll be the first to dance her! No one could ever stop me! BURNING!!!!" Taka shouted. Others have an anime teardrop style.

"Neh! Sakuno my dear! We should dance now and burn the student's Asses! BURNING!!" and he pulled Sakuno to the dance floor.

"BURNING!" and they dance an active dance that Sakuno couldn't dance anymore.

"Neh Taka-san! You should be careful! You're dancing with a hime!" Momo shouted.

"I know! BURNING!!"

After dancing with a so different dance, Momo dance with her. After Momo, Oishi is the next then Eiji who's noisy.

"Nya Fujiko-chan! Capture us a picture! The best shot okay?!"

"Alright then. Pose, show me a good posture. Okay, 1 plus 2?"

"Three!" Eiji shouted and Fuji captured them a picture.

After Eiji, Inui is the next who always calculate their dance step whenever they move to dance.

"97 percent to the right, 96 percent to the left then 99 percent turn around…"

Sakuno couldn't help but laughed silently with a anime teardrop on her head.

After Inui, Kaidoh is the next. Who couldn't move because of nervousness.

"kaidoh-senpai…"

"Nya, Kaidoh! Get out of there! You're an ungentleman! Don't waste hime's precious time for you!" Eiji shouted.

"He's right! You should leave so Fuji-senpai and buchoo could dance her!" Momo shouted also.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Kaidoh shouted, blushing. Then he turned to Sakuno.

"A-ano… e-eto…" he stuttered.

Sakuno smiled.

"Kaidoh-senpai, put your hands on my waist then go along with my moves. And 1,2,3… 1,2,3…" she teaches him. Kaidoh was blushing, and dance like a robot.

"Neh Viper! You should be ashamed on yourself! The hime is the one who teaches you how to dance! BE ASHAMED!!!!" Momo shouted.

"Nya! Right! Right! Right!" Eiji also.

"Shut up!" Kaidoh shouted.

After so long shouting, Tezuka is the next who everyone in the hall is quiet. Tezuka is perfect guy in every girl's eyes whenever he moves. Sakuno enjoys it, he is so caring and gentleman.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-buchoo."

"Don'y mention it." He just said.

Meanwhile….

The young prince was so mad and couldn't look on his senpai's and to Sakuno. He's mad and jealous that he wanted to yell his senpai tachi's that they don't have the right to touch and even dance her Sakuno!

_Damn… _he thought. His fists were shaking and he's more jealous when Fuji's turn to dance Sakuno. He's really mad and shaking whenever Fuji's moves were so sweet that made Sakuno blushed. He wants to punch the tensai in face but he control his self. Then He see Fuji is touching Sakuno's face with a handkerchief to wipe some sweat and get closer to her body and his blue-cat like eyes were open and smiling. Everyone was thinking that they'll going to have a _kiss _because his face is so close that made Sakuno blushed furiously.

_Damn! That's a shit Fuji-senpai! You haven't no right to do that on her! She's MINE!! ONLY MINE!!!!_ He thought angrily.

Again, there goes Fuji with his sweet moves. Ryoma couldn't take it anymore; he kicked the chair beside him that made everyone stop and quiet. He left. The others are wondering.

"Eh? Where did Ryoma-kun go?" Kachiro asked.

"IDK." Horio answered.

While the regulars were grinning and giggling. Momo and Eiji exchange a "V" sign and grinned.

"100.09 percent that the plan has been worked out. Ii Data…"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Finished! This chappie is little long. Hope you guys like it. Again sorry for the _gown _I cant describe it I'm out of time! But then, thanks for the reviews. Review PLEASE!!!!!!**


	6. Click here pls!

Ola! Here I am again! Back to the world of animelovers. I know I've rested so long I think it's a half year that I didn't update my last chapter of my story!

I'm sorry, sorry, sorry a millions of sorry to all of my readers! I have so much hectic schedule that I didn't update. Believe me I'm so busy with my studies. So lot of school works in college! But now, here I update my last chapter and to all of the readers thank you for your reviews! I appreciated it and im so glad that you enjoy my story!

Thank you!

Muchas Gracias!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

To all of you!!!

Now skip this note and click the next chapter! And I forgot, I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME!!!!!


	7. The Prom III

_**Princes and Princesses**_

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Sakuno seated on a chair. She let out a relief sigh. Dancing with the regulars was so exhausting. Sighed again, she looked on the entire students dancing in the dance floor to the tune of disco dances. She smiled and decides to go outside. She's right behind the school where there's a pond.

She can see the full moon then she looked on the sky. Seeing the moon with twinkling stars made her comfortable. She's been interrupted when she heard noise behind the plants.

"W-who's there?" even though she's scared she still managed to control her voice.

Then a figure of person came out. With the help of moon's light she able to see the person and recognize who it was, her mouth dropped open. It is her prince...

She stared on him even in the moon's light, he's still gorgeous, handsome.

Oh my, a delicious papa!

_Girl! Stop staring and close your mouth! Many mosquitoes have enter it! God, and wipe that yucky saliva coming out from your mouth! Darn it gurlash! Your nose will bleed!_ Her mind screams. She cleared her throat.

"Cursed you..." she muttered _yes I am,_ her mind.

"Neh, did you say something?" Ryoma asked causing her to back in reality. She blinked.

"A-ah eh, n-nothing, nothing..." she turned back to hide her blushing face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking you like that." he said. She looked on him.

"What are you doing here?" he repeats her question.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see the stars and the moon shines. Besides, dancing with regulars of tennis club was finished, it was so fun and exhausting." she smiled.

"Especially when you were with Fuji-senpai." his face darken.

"Yeah." she said.

Ryoma tightened his grip on ponta. He's been drinking a lot of ponta a while ago.

"Yeah, but i think your dance with him doesn't beautiful at all. Just an ordinary dance, there's nothing special on it." she looked on him, did she sense some jealousy? Maybe she was just imagining,

She closed her eyes, and then picks a leaf. Ryoma wondered. She placed the leaf on her lips and made music on it. The music is moonlit hymn that she composed. Ryoma closed his eyes, hearing her music with the leaf makes hin comfortable, like he's in heaven or touching the moon.

In short, he's in cloud nine. He look on her, she is a beauty, so beautiful like a moon fairy that goes out every full moon. Even the wind and the trees were listening. The stars were shining bright as if they could hear music. She stops playing and looked on the moon.

"So beautiful..." she almost whispered then looked at him and smiled.

"Isn't it?" she asked, his heart beat almost stop.

He walked towards her, Sakuno wondered. Then his face descends.

"You're the most beautiful than the moon..." he whispered on her ear.

She gasped, his voice almost faint her. She could hear the loud beat of her heart, banging on her ear. He faced her; their nose almost touched each other. Her face is in crimson rose.

"You're so beautiful, Sakuno..." and his lips touch her lips and the rest was history...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They broke their kiss when they're out of air. Panting, they could not looked on each other and they're blushing.

Silence,

Sakuno couldn't take the pressure. "I-I have to go." she bowed and walk away but Ryoma hold her wrist.

"Matte." he said.

"A-ano, R-Ryoma-kun they're waiting for me." she insisted to go but he tightened his grip.

"I said wait."

She could feel her cold sweat and her legs were shaking. "R-Ryoma-kun..."

"You will dance again with Fuji-senpai."

"N-no! It's not what you think!"

"Then, why are you leaving?" he looked on her in sad face.

"Ryoma-kun..." he's sad and jealous right?

"I hate it when you're with them, I hate it when your first dance were them and what I hated most is when you didn't even bother noticed me." she's right, his jealous on his all senpai.

"D-Don't leave or else we'll leave this damn place and go to other place and make our own prom!" he said in childish tone.

She chuckle, she go near to him and touch his bangs.

"Did I smell jealousy?" she teased.

Ryoma blushed and hurriedly looked away. "A-and why would I be jealous? T-There's nothing to be jealous on!" he stuttered for the first time. He heard her giggled.

"Oh Ryoma-kun, don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it in your heart." she teased more.

"N-no! Y-you must be imagining!" he blushed more.

"Really?" he's so cute when he blushed. Ryoma looked on her, and then he embrace her again tightly.

"You're damn right..." he said. She smiled. Then he will lean her a kiss when Sakuno stop him with her finger.

"I'm all yours Ryoma Echizen since we first met." she whisper on his ear then kissed him on cheeks.

"S-Sakuno..." she smiled. He smiled too and will lean her again a kiss but she stop him again.

"No, no, no! Enough is enough, you're abusing now." she said.

"And I love being abusive." he smirked. She smiled and gave him a light punch on his tummy.

"Ouch..." he muttered.

"C'mon, they might worried on us, let's go." Sakuno said.

"I don't like."

"Don't be such a KJ." and she pulled him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile...

"Where have you been?" Tezuka asked when he sees Fuji going towards to him, holding a mini video camera.

"Outside of course, watching a heartwarming and breath-taking scene." he smiled.

"Do you know that steeling on others is a crime, illegal?" Tezuka said.

"I know."

"They might jail you."

"But i'm a good thief."

"..."

"I'll post this on my friendster and name it the 'Perpetual Scandal.' Sure the medias and their fans will rush to watch this." Fuji said looking on his video camera.

"..."

"I might make a hundred no million of copies of this video."

"Piracy is illegal too."

"No it's not piracy."

"Such a sadist and clever." Tezuka muttered.

"And I love to be." he smiled cleverly.

Suddenly, they saw Ryoma and Sakuno coming to the hall, holding hands while walking.

"Nya ochibi! Where have you been? We thought you and Ryuuzaki-san run away!" Eiji exclaimed.

"None of your business." Ryoma said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Echizen, being cold is out of place. And that holding hands? Is taht for real?" Momo said.

Sakuno blushed and want to let go but Ryoma refused to, instead he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hai." he said.

"Kyaaa!!!" everyone yelled, blushing.

"Congrats, Sakuno-chan!!" Tomoka screamed.

"You're so fast Echizen." Fuji smiled.

"But aren't they're too young for that?" Oishi got worried.

"No it's not Oishi. According to my data, there's a 100 percent that they'll stay longer for better and for worst." Inui grinned.

"Neh! The next song is ready! Get ready Sakuno-san, Echizen-san!" Yukino shouted, and smiled to them. The two teens wondered. Ryoma looked on his senpais. All of his senpai smiled that made him understand. He face Sakuno then kneeled down and offered a hand.

"Save the last dance for me?" he asked softly.

Sakuno blushed then smiled. She accepted his hand.

"Of course, I do..." Ryoma smiled then they go to the dance floor and the muisc began as they began to dance. The music that used is the classic prom slow dance.

_Take me to your heart,  
Show me where to start,  
Let me play the part of your first love;  
All the stars are right,  
Ev'ry wish is ours tonight, my love. _

_Pity those who wait,  
Trust in love to faith,  
Findin' out too late that they've lost it;  
Never leting go,  
They will never know the ways of love. _

_Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,   
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love. _

_I may never know  
Why I need you so,  
All I need to know is this feeling;  
Handle it with care,  
We were born to share this dream, my love. _

_Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,   
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love. _

_Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic   
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love. _

_Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic   
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After dancing like a prince and princess in the center, the music change into a rock and hip hop music which is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Everyone is on the dance floor, dancing a wild dance like a party animals as is there's no tomorrow. Then they eat foods that served on them. After eating, the principal of the school goes to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me disturbed you for a while. I'll take this oppurtunity to call on Ms. Sakuno Ryuuzaki here in stage." the principal said. Sakuno wondered.

"Well, as you can see all were requesting for a music on Ryuuzaki-san. This night will not be complete if we'll not hear a piece of greatest composed music on our princess of music. So please, play for us Ryuuzaki-san."

Sakuno smiled then stood and go to the stage where there's the piano. She seated and plays. It is not her composed music, it is her favorite song from Mariah Carey.

_I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate  
Myself from you,  
After so much suffering  
To finally find unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself  
For the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache  
Would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life_

_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you_

_I will give you everything  
There's nothing in this world  
I wouldn't do  
To insure your happiness  
I cherish every part of you  
'Cause without you beside me  
I can't survive  
Don't want to try  
If you're keeping me warm  
Each and every night  
I'll be alright  
Because I need you in my life_

_  
See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess  
It shows that we were  
Destined to shine  
After the rain, to appreciate  
The gift of what we have  
And i'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way_

Afetr playing, all were clapping their hands. She bowed and left the stage. Then the principal goes again to the stage.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Ryuuzaki-san, for the wonderful song and I know that he understand it too." The principal smiled.

Sakuno blushed, "Sensei…"

"Pkay, this is the moment of truth, the most exciting and my favorite part of the prom. Ladies and gentlemen, I will announce the 2 students the stand out and shine most in this wonderful night. The Queen and King of the night!!"

All we're excited and happy.

"Oh my! Queen and King of the night?!" Tomo exclaimed. "I didn't know that we have that!"

"I can't wait for the announcement of the two lucky students!" Kachiro said.

"But we know whose the lucky students." Momo said

"That's not a surprise!" Eiji exclaimed.

The others agreed and looked on Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Well, a while ago we've been distributing a piece of paper to all of the students to vote who's their bet for the most outstanding female and male students this night. Now, we've count the numbers of votes and in this paper I hold is the result. I'll announce first the Queen of the night. Ladies and gentlemen, the Queen of the night is…"

They could hear the loud noise of the drum. All were tensed and nervous.

"… is Ms. Sakuno Ryuuzaki!" All were rejoicing while Sakuno was shocked.

"Sakuno-chan, you're the Queen of the night!" Tomo shouted

"M-me?" she couldn't believed.

"Hai! So go now to the stage and be crowned!" she pushed Sakuno. Sakuno go to stage and the teachers put a crown on her head and a sash that has the 'Queen of the Night' writing."

All were clapping their hands. "Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san." She bowed.

"Okay, I'll announce the King of the night. And the king of the night _are… are?!_" the principal was shocked, all were wondering

"Unfortunately, we have a little problem." The principal scratch his head and a teacher go towards to him and whisper something and left quickly.

"I thought that Echizen will be the lucky one!" Taka wondered.

"Yeah." Fuji said.

On the other hand, Sakuno was worried.

"It seems that we have nine kings of the night. I'll announce them, please go here in stage, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke, Takashi Kawamura, Inui Sadaharu, Oishi Syuichiro, Eiji Kikumaru. Momoshiro Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru and Ryoma Echizen."

All were wondering but still happy.

"Hey! We are the kings?" Momo said

"Nya! We should go! We should go!" Eiji cried out.

"This is not in my data."

"This is fun." Fuji smiled.

"Regulars, go to the stage!" Tezuka said.

"Hai!" and they go. All we're applauding.

"Wow, they're so gorgeous!"

"Sakuno-san is so licky!"

"All of you are kings of the night because your votes tie. And we couldn't divide this cape and sash to each of you. What will going to do?" the principal said.

"Oh that's a problem." Oishi said.

"Let Sakuno choose." Sumire said, all were looking on her.

"Let Sakuno choose for her king, besides she's only one and you can't divide her into nine to pair for all of you."

"That's right." The principal agreed.

"D-demo Obaa-chan…" Sakuno was shocked.

"No need, Sumire." Fuji said. They wondered.

"Fuji! How many times that I've tell you not to call me like that! And what are you talking about?"

"Fuji was right." Taka said.

"The probability of Ryuuzaki-san not choosing on us is 100 percent because there's a 100 percent that she don't need to do that."

"Inui-senpai is right, we all know who will she choose." Momo said.

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma wondered.

"We're thankful that they choose us for the title but there's should be one king for one queen. Minna, let's go" Tezuka said.

"Hai!"

"Good luck ochibi!" Eiji said, slamming Ryoma's back.

"That hurts, Eiji-senpai."

All of them gone but Ryoma is still on the stage. Sakuno was blushing.

"Kyaaa!!!!" All of the students cried out, blushing.

"So we have King of the night!" and the teachers put the cape and sash to him.

"Give them a big round of applause to our king and queen of this night! Congratulations!" all were rejoicing and happy. Other's were whistling and others were teasing them.

"They make such a good and cute couple." Taka said.

"Aww.." Eiji sighed.

"Congratulations for both of you!" the principal said to the 2 teens.

"Thank you sensei." Sakuno said.

"KISS!!!" the students yelled. They wondered.

"What did you say?" the principal asked.

"KISS!!!" they yelled again.

"We want to see a kiss!" Horio shouted.

"It's not complete if we'll not see a kiss!" Tomo yelled.

"T-Tomo-chan!' Sakuno was blushing furiously.

"We want to see a KISS!!!" the students shouted repeatedly.

"Go ochibi!"

"It's an opportunity!" Momo scream.

"But, they're too young for that. " Oishi said.

"C'mon Oishi, don't worry." Fuji said.

"Demo…"

"KISS!!!" they cried out.

"The Students were asking to see a kiss. Would you 2 grant their want?" Principal asked.

"N-NO!" Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma smirked. "No need." He said.

"Eh?!" they wondered.

"Nande? What are you talking about, Echizen?" Taka asked.

"Nya, Nande?!"

"Because were doing that a while ago…" he said.

"KYAAA!!!" the students cried out blushing again.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Echizen, you're not only a brat, you're also a perverted cocky brat!" Momo said.

"And I'm proud to be." Ryoma smirked.

The students yell again.

"It's unfair! We want to see it again!" Tomo shouted.

"Yeah! We want to see it again!"

"We want to see it again!" the students cried out repeatedly.

Sakuno was blushing, Ryoma sighed.

"If that's what they wanted." He said, then he go towards to her princess. He smiled, others were not breathing and ready their camera's. She was blushing furiously. His face descends, leaning her a kiss but before he could touch her rosy crimson lips, he covered their faces with his long sleeve causing others not to see them if they kiss or not.

The students let out a frustrated sighed and were very disappointed. After that, Ryoma uncover their face.

"You're so unfair, Echizen!" Momo said.

"Nya! Unfair!"

"We didn't see you two kiss!" Tomo exclaimed.

All were reacting and complaining.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked.

"Sakuno couldn't help but laughed.

"Neh…" he called out. She looked on him, he offered a hand. She smiled and accepted it and go to the center and walk through the crowd.

All were clapping their hands as if they're a new married couple going to their palace and will lived happily ever after, I hope so…

_Love opens our hearts to understanding_

_And gives more meaning_

_To everything we do._

_It awakens us to new feelings,_

_New dreams, _

_And new beauty…_

_Love blesses the smallest moment_

_With a world of happiness._

**(",)**


End file.
